


LEGO Ninjago Fanfiction: The Assassin

by Catrina_Time



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catrina_Time/pseuds/Catrina_Time
Summary: An Assassin is caught trying to murder a ninja.She won't reveal anything unless she gets paid.Then when a disaster happens to her, she is forced to work side-by-side with the ninja and the police in uncovering the secrets outside the realms.





	LEGO Ninjago Fanfiction: The Assassin

“Get in there,” Kai growled, shoving Catrina roughly into the cell.  
“Mind the suit!” she exclaimed, pretending to brush off her cell clothes after landing on the concrete floor.  
“She’s in,”Kai called to Cole. “I’ll just lock up, then we can go.”  
Kai shut the cell door and slid the heavy metal bolt across the door, locking it in place.  
Catrina turned her back to them muttering angrily. To the ninja, it sounded as if she was complaining about the state of the cell. To her, she was already working out an escape plan.  
Kai trotted off, his red headband jiggling lightly in the miniature breeze coming in from the cell windows. He joined up with Cole, Zane, Jay and Nya. Only Lloyd wasn’t there, and they all missed his presence sorely.  
They exited the main room silently, setting the alarms and traps into motion behind them.  
Unnoticed, Catrina watched them go. Then, seeming to merge with the background around her, she phased through the bars without a single scratch. Then, just to show how easy it was, she broke them with a mini tornado. Letting it whirl itself to pieces, she picked up her gear that the ninja had dumped outside her cell after trying to search it and failing. She quickly sorted through it and threw her suit on, then hurried to Ronin’s cell. She grunted as she slid the bolt across, finding it much heavier then she’d expected.  
Ronin was sitting with his back to her, marking the wall with a piece of white chalk. He turned round as the cell door opened, and his expression lit up into a slight smile. He stood up and took her hands in his, greeting her as he should.  
“Catrina, you made it!”  
“That I did Ronin, but we must hurry, for when I slid the bolt back on your cell door I thought I heard someone coming down the hall.”  
“Yes you did,” Lloyd hissed, slamming the cell door.  
Catrina ran to it, but shrunk back as Kai held up a fireball threateningly. She backed away from the door, a somewhat neutral expression on her face.  
Jay smirked. “We had such a hard time fighting you that we knew it should be quite simple for you to break out of your prison.”  
Cole’s gaze turned on Ronin. “Except that we thought you would leave, not stay and help an impostor,” he spat the last word out, like poison.  
Nya frowned slightly. “When we took Ronin in, he said that a woman that knows him would help him. I guess he meant you.”  
Zane sighed, a sound in-human coming from his metallic form.  
“You can’t keep us in here forever,” Ronin hissed. “You can’t keep it up.”  
Already Kai was looking strained, and his fireball was fading,  
Lloyd glanced at him, then said shortly, “We’re moving you.”  
Ronin grimaced. “To another bad cell.”  
Nya shook her head. “You’re going on-board the Destiny’s Bounty until we get some answers out of you. You’ll be in a Deep-stone Cage raised above the deck, with Kai’s Elemental Dragon guarding you.”  
Kai’s fireball faded out entirely, and Catrina stepped forward. “Thanks for the offer, but we’d rather stay here.”  
“The choice is not yours to make,” Zane replied. “You will come with us.”  
Lloyd threw the door open, and as Ronin tried to dash past him, caught him and gave him to Jay. He grabbed Catrina and dragged her out, then they made off outside.  
Catrina blinked in the bright sunlight, then gazed at the Destiny’s Bounty. She had seen the ship from distances, and on Screens and Magazines of course, but never actually up close. It was very big, and she knew it could fly. However, it was almost nothing compared to her Starship.  
Lloyd shoved her up the ramp, Ronin beside her. She stumbled slightly as she came on board, then as Lloyd shoved her again, she walked stiffly into a Deepstone cage on the deck. Ronin was pushed in beside her, then the door was swung shut and locked. Kai summoned his fire dragon, and the cage was hoisted into the air. It swung slightly in the breeze, then settled.  
“Get us up Nya,” Lloyd ordered, without taking his eyes off the swinging cage. Nya took the ship up, and soon they were flying among the clouds.  
After some time, the ninja crowded round the cage.  
Catrina looked at Ronin and sighed. The interrogation was about to begin.  
“Who are you?” Lloyd asked.  
“You already know that my name is Catrina.”  
“What did you want with me?”  
“I’m a Bounty Hunter, an Assassin. Someone pays me to kill someone else, and I do it without question.”  
“Who hired you to do it to us?”  
“I already said; I don’t ask questions.”  
“What did he look like?”  
“Who said it was a he? It could have been a she, or even a talking animal.”  
“Okay, what did he/she/talking animal look like?”  
“I didn’t have a chance to see them. But I could find out, if . . .”  
“If what?”  
“You paid me.”  
“Not gonna happen.”  
“Have it your way then.”  
“We will. You will also answer our questions.”  
“No.”  
Lloyd turned to Kai.”Can you get Neuro? We need him.”  
Kai nodded and stepped into the cabin.  
Ronin sighed. “Guys, I’m sorry I ‘borrowed’ the Bounty. I needed it, but I was going to return it.”  
“You’ve already told us that,” Jay muttered.  
Catrina silenced Ronin.  
Lloyd tried one last time. “What is your element? Do you have friends? What side are you on? What transport do you use? Who is your family?”  
“Wow, you’re sure getting desperate. One; Why would I tell you that? Two; yes, if you count Ronin and animals as friends. Three; I’m on the side that pays me. Four: If I told you what transport I use, then you would know more then I wanted you to know. Five: I have no idea who my father is and as for my mother . . . she died when I was six.”  
“Who looked after you? Who is your mother?”  
“Ronin’s parents looked after me.”  
“Ronin’s parents?”  
“I’m twenty-three now, Ronin’s twenty-four, and I was six and he was seven.”  
“Oh. Who is your mother?”  
At this, Catrina hesitated. She didn’t know if she should tell, because then the ninja would know her identity. Then again, if she didn’t tell, when would she?  
“If you pay me, I’ll tell.”  
“Forget it.”  
Neuro’s elemental Dragon landed on the Bounty, interrupting them. He jumped off. “What did you call me for?”  
Lloyd looked around. “We really need to know who this girl is.”  
“Why?”  
“She tried to assassinate me, and would have succeeded if not for my dragon waking me.”  
“Right,” Neuro stepped forward and concentrated on Catrina.  
She smirked. “It’s not that easy reading my mind.”  
Neuro stepped back, eyes wide open in horror. He fell to the ground and screeched, withering there.  
“Neuro snap out of it!” Jay yelled.  
Lloyd threw a glance at Catrina. She was focusing on Neuro hard.  
“Catrina, stop!” he yelled.  
Catrina shook her head slightly, keeping her eyes on Neuro. He screeched again.  
“I’ll pay you!”  
Catrina broke her gaze from Neuro and backed off from the edge of the cage. “Fine.”  
Neuro stopped withering and just lay there groaning. Finally he sat up.  
“What happened?” Lloyd asked, helping him stand.  
“She . . .,” Neuro gasped, his expression blank. “I . . . They’re coming for us! We can’t stop them! They’re coming . . .,” he gabbled, backing away.  
“Hey, hey. You’ve had somewhat of a shock, just take a deep breath and calm down,” Cole told him, steadying him, as Neuro rocked backwards and almost fell.  
Neuro’s eyes were wide open, darting around in terror. He shoved Cole away and stumbled to the edge of the deck.  
Everyone froze. Neuro could go over at any moment.  
Neuro’s dragon circled around him and nudged Neuro back over to the ninja. Neuro groaned and swayed, Lloyd catching him as he toppled over.  
“Neuro . . . are you okay?” Kai asked.  
Neuro shook his head slowly, then stood up again. “I think so. I don’t know what happened. She projected some sort of image in my mind . . . a moving one. It communicated to me, without words. It told me it was coming, and couldn’t be stopped.”  
Catrina hissed suddenly. Not expecting it, Ronin, Neuro, and the ninja jumped back.  
“My Masster iss coming . . . he won’t sstop until Ninjago iss ruinss,” she hissed.  
“Catrina?” Ronin asked, stepping towards her.  
Catrina pushed him back, then amazingly slipped out between the bars and landed on the deck, without buckling.  
The ninja and Neuro stepped back slightly.  
Catrina’s purple eyes were now gray, blank, unseeing. A voice came out of her; a female voice, but not her own. As if someone was speaking through her.  
“My powers are more extended than yours, as is my reach in the Realms. For I am not of Ninjago, nor any Realm. I could from the Outside, where there is emptiness, space, loneliness. I was driven out there, and you did not stop it. I shall have my revenge!”  
With that, Catrina’s eyes closed and she fell. Lloyd caught her just before she hit the deck, then lowered her gently. “What is going on?!”  
Cole let Ronin out from the cage. “Whatever is going on, I don’t like it.”  
Kai turned to Neuro.”Can you try reading her mind in this state?”  
Neuro shrugged. “I don’t want to end up like last time, but I will if it helps the ninja.” He stepped forward and placed his hands on Catrina’s forehead.  
Catrina muttered something, and Neuro flinched. His hands, however, stayed on her.  
“I think . . ,” Neuro whispered softly, “I think . . . that I’m getting something. Her mind is a jumble. She was being controlled by a Force much greater than my mind skills are capable of.”  
“Are you able to find out more about her? It may help figure out who this ‘Outsider’ is,” Kai stated bluntly.  
“Perhaps. I will need to dig deeper into her memories, and it may take a while. I will also need solitude to concentrate.”  
“Right,” Lloyd replied. “We’ll take her to the cabin, and you can work on her there?”  
“Sure,” Neuro replied, taking his hands off Catrina.  
“I’m going to stay with Catrina,” Ronin announced.  
“No,” Lloyd shook his head. “You’ll make it worse.”  
Ronin sniffed. "Fine."  
Without any further interruptions, Lloyd picked up Catrina and took her into the cabin, with Neuro by his side.

 

 

\-----Continues-----


End file.
